


Roller Coaster

by ShockSurprise



Series: Interesting AU's [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M, Roller Coasters, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I was third wheeling with my best friend and his/her bf/gf at the amusement park when I got stuck sitting on a two seated roller coaster with some stranger and something happened so now we are stuck almost at the top and I hate heights but at least they are really hot'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster

      Hinata took a deep breath. Himself, Asahi, and Noya had all decided to go to the amusement park and honestly, Hinata thought he would have enjoyed it. But it turned out that he was just a 3rd wheel to his 2 good friends.

      The good news was that he had drove himself. And that he could truly leave at anytime he wanted. But the bad news was that he payed nearly  
5000 yen to get in. And he didn't want to leave in the middle of the day. But he surely didn't want to be stuck with the 2 lovebirds next to him.

      "Hey, guys. I'm going to venture off if you dont mind. There's a few coasters i really wanted to ride on the other side of the park," Hinata spoke  
up, putting his hands in his pockets.

      "Okay, bro! We'll see you later today maybe?" Noya asked while Asahi smiled slightly.

      "Yeah, totally! Okay I'll see you guys later!" Hinata said looking over his shoulder as he veered off to a different path. 

      After making sure that Noya and Asahi were out of sight he sat down on a bench and pull his map out of the back pocket of his pants. He 

looked around him to see a large roller coaster and a few food and drink stands. He carefully looked on the map to find where he was. He found that he was basically smack in the middle of the park. He sighed and looked up at the roller coaster that was next to him. He watched it for a little while as the set of seats were flung through numerous loops and corkscrews. 

      Hinata folded up the map and stood up. He walked to the entrance and went through the long twisting line where no one stood. Since it was so early in the morning and on a weekday there was a lacking amount of people.

      He slowed his pace to a slow walk right before he hit the person in front of him. There was 2 sets of carts. it seemed as while one cart was loading another pulled in behind it.

      After the line quickly moving up Hinata got the option to choose what row of seas he wanted to be in. As usual he always picked the front, even though where was merely 1/2 the amount of people in each of the other rows.

      Hinata looked at the other people in the line, counting to see who he would be stuck with on the 2 seating roller coaster. He counted and it would be the guy behind him. So whoever was behind him was next to him. Hinata didn't dare to look back in fear it would be someone much taller and scarier than he just like most people.

      After waiting for a little while a new set of seats were pulled in front of him. The small gate opened and Hinata stepped forward to the outside chair. He sat down and looked over.

      He saw a guy pushing a taller, slightly scarier guy toward the cart and yelling at him to "Go or i will literally fight you." 

      The taller, very scared, looking person stepped foward finally after much shoving and pulling and sat down next to Hinata. 

      Hinata snickered a bit. The thought of being scared of a roller coaster was foreign and just flat out weird. 

      Hinata pulled down his harness and buckled it between his legs, getting more and more excited about the launch. 

      Hinata snuck a glace at the boy next to him. He was taller than Hinata, had black hair that fell over his forehead, and honestly he was really scared looking....it was kinda cute.

      Hinata quickly adverted his eyes to straight in front of him to where the track started going up a steep slope.

      Hinata listened as the boys in the gate laughed and the boy next to him cursed at them, claiming it was "unfair"and to "stop making for of me."

      "Hey, kid!" Hinata looked over to the boys. He was used to being called kid due to his small size and he always responded to it. "Are you scared?"

      "Nahhh" Hinata said, smiling slightly, responding to the boys.

      "See! Its not that scary. Even half size over there isn't scared!" The boys shouted.

      Suddenly the ride attendant pushed on the top of both their harnesses, making sure they were locked. 

      "ALL CLEAR!" The man shouted. 

      The whole thing about keeping your arms and legs inside the ride and blah blah blah started over the intercom. Hinata tuned out and he waited for the ride to start. The boys in the gate were still laughing and yelling and the boy sat next to Hinata was still board stiff, waiting for the ride to start. He looked over to see his  
hands gripping the bars tightly enough to make his knuckles turn white.

      Suddenly the ride jerked forward. He could hear the boy next to him muttering curses under his breath.

      "How are you not scared at all?" The boy next to him asked. Hinata looked over puzzled.

      "Well, right before i get myself scared enough to chicken out i ask my self if its going to kill me. And since this clearly wont, i just go with it and don't think about it," Hinata said cheerily.

      "I....oh...i never thought about it that way," The boy next to him said. Hinata looked forward to see how much of the track they had til the seats dropped.

      "Also, don't close your eyes, the turns and dips and spins are way more sudden if you do," Hinata said, still looking straight forward.

      "Thank you," The boy said. "Oh by the way, I'm Tobio Kageyama. Most just call me Kageyama."

      "Shouyou Hinata, most just call me Hina- Eh, we're about to drop. Here hold this," Hinata released his left hand from the bar and held it out.

      Kageyama took it, intertwining his fingers through Hinata's.

      "3, 2," Hinata held the 2 a bit. " 1."

      Hinata looked out too see the entire park. It was a truly beautiful day. It wasn't to hot and the sun was behind light cloud cover keeping everyone who forgot sunscreen from getting sun burnt.

      The ride swung around a sharp turn and started heading downward and maximum velocity. This was Hinata's favorite part about being in the front. There was no surprises. You always knew exactly was was coming next cause there was no one in front of you.

      Hinata felt the grip on his hand tighten and they went up and around the first loop. He tightened his grip back attempting to comfort the scared boy.

      After a few loops and cork screws and hills and a lot of screaming finally the ride pulled to a stop in back of another cart that was loading.

      "Okay, now. Was it that bad and do you want to do it again?" Hinata said noticing that the line for the first row was empty.

      "No it wasn't that bad, it was fucking terrifying. And yes i would love to do it again," Kageyama said, breathing a sigh of relief.

      "Then lets do it!" Hinata hollered. 

      After riding the ride once again and then getting off. They went to another roller coaster. They stuck together all day only to realize that by the end of the day, their hands never left one another's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you do much for reading this!!!  
> Kudos and comments make me really really happy!!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
